


Happy Birthday, Sea Hawk!

by celestiasmilktea



Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Romance, Sea hawk sets stuff on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Mermista gets Sea Hawk a special birthday present.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Happy Birthday, Sea Hawk!

**Author's Note:**

> i realized it was sea hawks birthday and decided to write this at the last minute, enjoy! :)

“Happy Birthday!” Mermista took her hands off her boyfriend’s eyes and showed him the small picnic spot she’d set up for them.  
Sea Hawk gasped. “It’s perfect, dearest!” He ran over and sat on the blanket. “What food did you bring?”  
“Well, I know shrimp is your favorite…”  
A while later, they had finished eating and were cuddling on the blanket. “Hey, babe?” Mermista sat up.  
“Yes, Mermista my dear?” She rolled her eyes a little bit, but she was still blushing.  
“I kinda lied. This… isn’t the only thing I had planned.”  
“Oh?”  
“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She stood up. “Come with me, I guess.” She held out her hand, which Sea Hawk gladly took. She lead him down to the water, where a huge ship, one that looked like it should have been leading an army, waited. “Here.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a box of matches and a molotov cocktail. You know, normal stuff to keep in your purse.  
He looked at her with his eyes sparkling. “Really?”  
She nodded. “Go ahead.”  
He grabbed her and dipped her into a deep, passionate kiss. “I love you so so so much.”  
She laughed. “Yeah, yeah, just go. I know you want to.” He kissed her one more time and ran off to set the ship on fire.


End file.
